There's Something Happening Here
by jaimiee
Summary: Then I walked across the street, and it took me back to something that I thought I'd lost somewhere, somehow along the way. BL. COMPLETE.
1. Sidekicks

Rewrite of Honey Grove

**Rewrite of Honey Grove. The BL Version. Yay.**

**Disclaimer- Yeah, I'm Mark Schwann. What now suckers?**

**--**

Waking up with two girls in your bed. Every teenage guy's dream, right? That's lie number one.

"Brooke?" He whispers, and it echoes through the house. It's late, 2:06 actually. The entire house is dark and he wonders how, after everything that's happened, she isn't afraid of being alone in the blackness. He hears a thump from upstairs and climbs the stair two by two, creeping into his mother's empty room. He hears the noise again from her closet.

"Brooke? Crazy girl what are you doing?" He whispers with disbelief.

"Your mom has really nice shoes." She says. "It's funny because it's not something you'd expect from Karen. She's seems like that sensible shoe kind of woman, running the café and all-" She's rambling now and her cuts her off.

"Brooke."

"What?"

"You're sitting in my mom's closet inspecting her shoes."

"I can't sleep."

--

He takes her back to his bed and she grabs his hand when the tree branches smack against the house. They look like a couple again, which is funny considering Peyton is sleeping in the next room. When the step into his room, the moonlight hits her back and he can see the outline of her bruises. She doesn't wear tank tops anymore, except for tonight when she ran out of clothes to sleep in.

"Night." He whispers, as he climbs in next to her, trying not to wake Peyton.

"Night." She rasps resting her head against his shoulder and shutting her eyes, letting the images from _that night_ cloud her mind.

--

**Come on, oh my star is fading **

**And I see no chance of release **

**And I know I'm dead on the surface **

**But I am screaming underneath**

--

The next morning Skills insinuates a threesome between Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton. And Lucas wishes that the problems they have are that simple.


	2. ReOffender

Life: It's the ultimate sin, a game with no rules that you're expected to win

**Life: It's the ultimate sin, a game with no rules that you're expected to win**

**- - -**

Every girl loves a musician. That's lie number two.

Yearbook are great. Except when there's a couple things you don't want to remember. Peyton's looking through Lucas's yearbook when she comes across what Brooke wrote. It's so little she's not really sure it exists but there it is.

_Broody,_

_Cheer up. I'll always love you._

_Your__ Pretty Girl._

She wishes she had a nick name.

- - -

They're all standing there in the dark. Stranded, great way to follow up a stalker's attack. "You guys, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Brooke says as she leans against the hood of the car.

"It's okay, we'll be fine." Haley says in her 'mom voice'. She pats Brooke on the back and when Brooke flinches from the pain, Lucas isn't the only one who notices.

"Brooke, you okay?" Nathan asks. She can feel all eyes on her and decides to play it off.

"I'm fine, I just got a chill." She says with a smile.

- - -

Headlights shine from yards down the road and Peyton steps behind Lucas, throwing a frightened glance his way. Brooke notices and so does Skillz.

"Please be Kanye." He says, and both girls laugh a little.

But it's not. It's so not.

"Well, well."

"Oh god." Brooke mutters.

Long story short, they end up on a tour bus with Chris Keller.

"Let's see. Got slapped by you, went on tour with you, slept with you." Chris says.

The last one strikes a nerve as Lucas balls his hands into fists at his sides. He hates Chris Keller.

- - -

Everyone is asleep except her. Well, and him now too.

She sits next to him, staring out the window as the scenery passes by in the moonlight.

"Why don't you tell anyone?" he asks quietly.

"Because he's not my stalker."

"But there are bruises all over your back and shoulders. I know you don't wear tank tops now just because you think they're not pretty."

"I just don't need anyone to worry about me. It's not a big deal."

"It is. You know it is."

- - -

**And if I make it through today **

**Will tomorrow be the same? **

**Am I just running in place?**

**And if I stumble and I fall **

**Should I get up and carry on?**

**Or will it all just be the same?**

**- - -**

"You know I worry anyway. It's what us brooders do."


	3. Love Of The Loveless

Prom is the highlight of your high school career. That's lie number three.

--

She looks hot. He won't deny it, but he won't say it either. The way that tacky short dress clings to her curves makes him want to take her against the wall, but he won't. He can't. She dances with Mouth and Skills but shies away from the Honey Grove boys that hit on her. Earlier, they sprung Mouth out of jail, bought vintage prom clothes, and crashed a Texas prom. Fun.

Peyton wants to have sex. He's a teenage boy, so he obviously says yes. He wants to make her happy, because God knows she's had a hard life.

--

She drinks, a lot. She goes back to the punchbowl six or seven times. She wants to have fun. She's Brooke Davis, and this is what Party Brooke does. But like she told Mouth, this life gets old pretty quickly. Mouth. He's always been her friend, so she goes to find him, since he disappeared a little while ago.

The streets are dark as she walks back to Mouth's hotel room. Well Mouth, Skillz , and Lucas's room, but they're both still at prom, so she figures Mouth is there, missing Rachel or something. But she's wrong, very very wrong. There he is, the boy formerly known as hers in bed with her best friend. His girlfriend.

--

Lucas watches as a mixture of hurt, betrayal, and confusion flash across Brooke's face. She has just walked in on him and Peyton, in the afterglow of sex. Peyton apologizes and Brooke walks out. Now he's in too deep to ever come back up.

It's still dark and she quickly walks the opposite way of wherever she was going. Her mind is clouded and the she sees him. Chris Keller. He smirks at her and she thinks maybe she'll just have sex with him to piss Lucas off. But it's not like he'd care anyway. He has Peyton.

--

"Well that didn't take long. Back for some more Keller?" He says with a wink.

"I could sleep with you right now, cause I've had a lot to drink, but that would just screw up my life even more." She says.

"What happened?"

"Like you even care." She scoffs. Nobody cares.

"C'mon. I'm actually a good listener. It's one of my many charming qualities."

"I just walked in on Lucas and Peyton in bed together." She sighs, sitting on the bench with him.

"Woah, he cheated on you with that bony skank?" He says and she laughs.

"No. We're not really together. Not together at all actually."

"Was it because of me. I mean, like, because of what we did?" He looks generally sincere and she smiles.

"No. We got through tat but then Peyton decided, well, it's just a long story."

"I have a bottle of tequila with your name on it and I like to listen." He says. She looks at him and kinks her eyebrow.

"And I promise not to have sex with you." He sighs and she smiles cheekily as they walk onto the tour bus.

--

Lucas cant sleep so he goes to take a walk, Peyton is passed out so he gets up carefully, not wanting to wake her. He walks for a little and that's when he sees her, coming off his tour bus with her dress slightly wrinkled. His blood boils at the thought of Chris Keller touching her and the fact that he's not her boyfriend bypasses him as he stalks over to her.

"Did you have fun Brookie?" He asks harshly.

"Did you have fun with Peyton?" She bites back and he sulks in defeat.

"Why does it matter?" he asks quietly.

"Why does is matter Luke? Uh, I don't know maybe because I'm in fucking love with you?" She shouts. "Did you even think about how maybe you going straight to Peyton would kill me?"

"You broke up with me! You said you stopped missing me, so stop being so fucking selfish!" he shouts back.

"Selfish. Okay. I let you go so you could be happy with her Luke. The night of Nathan and Haley's wedding rehearsal Peyton told me she was in love you, and I knew that you would leave me in the end, so I saved you the fucking trouble of breaking my heart and I broke it myself." She yells. The stand there in the silence for a while and he is honestly shocked.

"I didn't sleep with him. My heart is still with you, and I have to stop hiding it." She says before walking away. And he lets her go again."

--

**What's the point in all this screaming, no one's listening anyway.**


	4. Pride, Pull Me Down

**I gave up coffee and cigarettes  
I hate to say it hasn't helped me yet  
I thought my problems would just dissipate  
And all my pain would be in yesterday**

**I thought that if I didn't go and play  
The sadness would get bored and go away  
I thought that if I didn't go astray  
That all my pain would be in yesterday**

* * *

He's discovered that numb is a nice feeling. The Lucas he sees staring back at him in the hotel bathroom's mirror is different. It's a look he's seen in Brooke's eyes too many times. He's just realized that maybe losing him could mean something, like the look in her eyes. A little too late, right?

"Luke?" It's Peyton. To be honest he doesn't know how he feels about her right now.

"Yeah?" He answers back, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"We're leaving. I'll meet you at the car okay?" She says.

"Okay."

He takes one last look and realizes that he's miles away from who he thought he would be.

* * *

She sits in the gazebo when the last person she thought she'd talk to sits next to her. And his presence makes he happy, brings her back to a few weeks ago, when they were going to spend forever together.

"Did you tell her?" she says.

"No."

"Don't"

"Why?"

"Because." She pouts. She doesn't want to have a feeling-fest. Feelings suck, they're too complicated.

"Care to elaborate Brooke?" He says with a smile.

"Okay Luke, Mr. One-Word-Answers." She says, smiling too. "I don't want her too know because if she thinks I'm not fine with it she won't be happy."

"Are you happy?" He asks, staring at the sunrise.

"I don't know. Do I look happy?"

That's about the extent of their discussion because Haley eyes them suspiciously and things turn awkward. It shouldn't be like that though, he thinks. People should look at them and smile, and think "Hmm. Now there's true love." But maybe true love is fake. Ironic.

* * *

They're all in the car, newly fixed and towed to Honey Grove, going home. Some going back to the familiar, others to the facts, some to reality, and some to fantasy. Peyton watches out the window, Nathan drives, Skillz picks at the imaginary fuzz on his jacket, Haley sleeps, and so does Brooke. Lucas, well he thinks, or broods, with his arm wrapped around Peyton and his thumb running over Brooke's hip, who has fallen against his shoulder and nestled her head into the crook of his neck. Peyton turns her head and eyes him and Lucas lightly shrugs, trying not to wake her up. He thinks it's funny, and laughs a little which earns him a few glares, that he's in the middle of them because that's really how it's always been. _Torn Between Two Lovers_ is a crappy song anyway.

* * *

They sit on her porch steps , well Rachel's really but she's gone, like the rest of them. After the long drive, Lucas took a walk and ended up here with her. Call it fate, but she thinks he's just bad with directions. Her shoulders shake even though they haven't said a word and the friggen Atlantic Ocean starts running down her face.

"Shh. I hate it when you cry. I can't stand you like this." He pauses. "Because it's my fault." He says, holding her as the tears fall from both their eyes.

"I can't, I can't do this. I love you so much, I'm so sorry." She sobs and heaves, and she knows she'll regret all this tomorrow and try to take it back in true Brooke Davis fashion.

"I'm sorry." He whispers a million times into her hair, but it won't ever be enough to fix her, he thinks. She never wanted to feel like this, to depend on a boy so much but here she is, blubbering like an idiot. And now is when he realizes something new. He can't save her because he broke her, and yet he can't leave her alone to pick up the pieces.

* * *

**But it's true  
I'm still blue  
But I finally know what to do  
I must quit, I must quit, you**

* * *

THE ENDDDD.


End file.
